The Ninja and Contest Queen
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: This is the journey of a knucklehead Ninja and a red headed Coordinator as they travel through Sinnoh trying to fulfill their dreams. Ratings may go up.


**A/N: I know, I know I'm not dead not please don't kill me for not updating anything in a while but my summer job and then school killed me and I really haven't been in the mood for writing not to mention the writer's block I'm having on the other story and I promise unlike my other story I will not delete this. I don't exactly know where this idea came from but I decided to write it down and another super secret story which is another Naruto crossover with a very small number of stories, under 10, which I'm quite upset about as it has great potential, sigh I guess not all crossovers start off as a grade 3 (Hint, ok a big hint). For this I will be using a pair that I don't think has been used in this before *goes and checks* ok I literally check and searched on Fanfiction and could find anything the pairing for this will be Naruto x Zoey, wait, wait don't go *sigh* away I thought this might be a good pairing because to me they seem two just click in my head. Also in this story it will not follow ash and the rest on their journey instead coming up with a hopeful original journey... ish. This will start in episode 11 of Pokémon DP Zoey's and Naruto's history will be revealed slowly over time. Anyway the rant of an A/N is over on to the story. Btw how read chapter 690 of the Naruto manga because I feel short changed after reading it 18 pages for just a quick summary.**

**To prevent confusion I will state their ages and they have been changed to suit this story and my beliefs on their ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Brock: 18**

**Dawn: 12**

**Zoey: 16**

**Naruto: 17**

I will only say this once, Disclaimer: I own nothing all right belong to the shows respective owners.

"Oh no, I'm late," A teenage boy explained as he ran down the street towards a massive dome shaped building with a massive screen on the front of it. "I can't believe I'm late for Zoey's contest."

He said as he charged through the front doors of the contest hall heading towards the backstage area to meet up with Zoey. Running quickly through the corridors towards the waiting room he heard the announcer introducing herself and the judges picking up the pace he charged towards the waiting area. Quickly bursting through the door he saw Marian announcer the first contestant which just so happened to be Zoey "Phew, made it just in time" The teen whispered to himself.

While Most of the people in the room had their eyes glued to the TV a certain trio to the teen, one look on with confusion while the other two eyes widened at what the teen was wearing he was wearing a black headband with a green pokéball design, a black sleeveless t-shirt with the top half being white in a v shaped design, Black shorts with a gold trim around the bottom of them, fingerless black gloves and finally the thing that got both of the teens attention was the small, short sleeved red jacket.

"A Pokémon Ranger" The boy in the hat said in awe. Quickly gaining said ranger's attention he snapped his head up his blonde hair going everywhere allowing them to see two different coloured eyes one cerulean blue and the other a bright orange that seemed to glow. **(If anyone has read the Pokémon Fanfiction "From one side to another" Has an idea about this.)**

"Oh, Hi there," The teen says waving at them with a bright smile.

"Uh, Hi are you really a Pokémon ranger?" The teen in the hat asked receiving a shake of a hand in response, raising a questioning eyebrow the hat wearing teen motioned for him to explain.

"Well technical I'm not an official I work with the rangers a lot but because I am a pokémon trainer I cannot be an official one until I give up battling."

"Wait, what's a pokémon ranger?" Asked the blue haired teen, she was wearing a pink dress and a chocker.

"Well, Dawn a pokémon ranger is a person who travel the global to help save people rare or common ones and sometimes even legendary pokémon." The eldest teen answered the newly named Dawn's question.

"Wow that's so cool." The girl stated in an awed tone.

"Ok that's enough for now let's watch this performance before we talk some more." The unofficial pokémon ranger said as he turned his attention to the screen mounted on the wall. To watch the appeal that was going on. They watched on amazed as the red headed teen used her Misdreavus to wow the crowd. The appeal soon ended and Zoey left the stage making her way back to the waiting room. Soon after she left the stage one of the blonde haired teen's pokéballs started to shake and burst open to reveal a small bipedal pokémon that was mostly white and had blue hair shaped in a bowl cut with two small red horns.

"Ralts" The pokémon announced as it appread and then charged towards the door as it opened to reveal the same red haired trainer as it launched itself into the trainers arms who quickly caught it.

"Hey there Ralts didn't think I'd see you here." The coordinator greeted the pokémon happily as she searched the room looking for the Pokémon's trainer spotting a familiar head of blonde hair she moved towards it just as the teen turned towards her and waved.

"Zoey I'm so sorry I'm late but the rangers called and I need-"The teen tried to explain only to get a finger to the lips making him shut up quickly.

"It's ok I know you were on a mission, I'm just glad you made it here in time to see me perform." Zoey said in a low voice as she removed her finger from his mouth and smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you two know each other," The teen in the brown and orange vest asked with mirth in his voice. The red head turned to him and said,

"Yeah we do, I would like you all to meet my best friend and boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Ok Naruto and Zoey are already together, why? Because this is an experiment right now and I felt like it. How they got together and history will be explained over time. This is a small taster chapter to get feedback from you guys and girls out there on the story and idea. Also to those that are wonder about the eye it will be explained as I said earlier. To those who are complaining deal with pretend its blue or something. To those who are wonder and will ask the events in the Naruto manga did happen but how Naruto got there and the like is a secret.**


End file.
